B2W2 11
B2W2 11 is the 535th round in the series, and the eleventh chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round was originally released online via Sunday Webry on January 10th, 2017. Plot Whi-Two, Lack-Two, and Hugh head with Roxie into the Castelia Sewers in pursuit of a group claiming to "liberate" Pokémon. Summary On the lower decks of the ferry heading towards Castelia City, Hugh is in shock that he's smuggled his sister on board; though he is happy that she was well enough to do something like this. His sister apologizes, stating she was worried about him since he suddenly stopped contacting her every day. Hugh thinks to himself that it's because he's been trying to find the member of Team Plasma in his class after finding the memory card. He then thinks that he can't tell his sister until after he's recovered her Purrloin, least she worry too much. Instead, he lies, stating that school has kept him busy, but promises he will do something for her when they reach Castelia City. On the upper deck, the other students gasp in astonishment as the skyscrapers of Castelia City come into view. Hearing the excitement, Petashi and his Deino rush down the stairs, startling Hugh's sister, who thought it was her brother. With Deino heading straight towards her, Hugh's sister remembers the events of five years ago, and accidentally backs up off deck. Luckily, Petashi reacts fast enough to save her from falling overboard, and begins hyperventilating over the fact that he's holding a girl's hand. With Deino's help, Petashi pulls her back over the ship, and then proceeds to apologize. Hugh's sister instead apologizes, explaining that she once had a bad experience with a Deino, which is why she got scared. Petashi tells her that he doesn't believe there are any bad Pokémon, just bad trainers. Hugh suddenly appears, startling Petashi, but Hugh instead begs for Petashi not to tell anyone about his sister being there. Though a bit surprised, Petashi agrees to keep quiet. Cheren thanks Roxie's father, though he brushes off the compliment and informs Roxie that he will return to pick them up in a week's time. Cheren asks Roxie what it is that Lack-Two and Whi-Two did for her, and she finally explains: Her father had wanted to be a star at Pokéstar Studios since he was younger, and the passion had recently come back. Thus, he decided to quit his job and tried to be a star. However, upon seeing the success of Lack-Two's and Whi-Two's movie and their superior skills, he decided to give up. Therefore, Roxie attributes the two for keeping her family stable. Whi-Two is surprised to hear their movie is popular, to which Lack-Two explains that their movie was screened and is even on software. At first Whi-Two is excited because she wants N to find her, but quickly is horrified that he will see her getting on "too well" with Lack-Two. Cheren announces that the next two hours will be free time for the students, and the students head off to do various things throughout the city. Just as the majority of the students leave, Roxie's startled shouts captures Lack-Two's attention. The others gather around to find a man collapsed on the ground, slime covering his face. Roxie tells them that the man is a member of the Unova Choir Festival, and she was to meet him at the docks. Still on the ground, the man explains that two people in masks attacked him and stole his Karrablast with the intent to "liberate it". This visibly stuns Hugh, Lack-Two, and Whi-Two. Hugh asks Petashi to watch over his sister, while Roxie reveals that the sticky substance on the man is from Muk. That being the case, she reveals that it's likely the culprits' hideout is in the Castelia Sewers. Thinking that the people there may know of N's whereabouts, Whi-Two surprises everyone by volunteering to accompany Roxie. Hugh and Lack-Two quickly volunteer as well, and leave Mayu, Yuuko, and Yuki to wait with the man for the ambulance. At the sewer entrance, the group notices the door has a large hole burned through it, and they surmise that someone other than workers must have entered the sewers. As they enter, Roxie notes that the water levels are low during this season, which gives a lot of hiding spots. Lack-Two begins to question a flustered Whi-Two why she volunteered, but is quickly scorned by Hugh for trying to flirt. The group soon turns a corner, and, after noticing someone, are attacked by an onslaught of sludge. The group manages to dodge, and Lack-Two looks around the corner to find the new-uniformed Team Plasma as well as Bronius and Ryoku. With the events of five years ago on his mind, Hugh lets his anger get the better of him and has his Vibrava attack. Hugh's rash actions causes a group of Muk to attack, splitting everyone up. Now in hiding, Hugh curses himself, but tells himself he must keep staying angry at Team Plasma. Abruptly a finger pokes his back, and Looker's Croagunk reveals itself, while Looker asks off screen how much Hugh knows. In a Cold Storage building Colress politely asks Zinzolin why he never answered his summoning, wondering if it's possible Zinzolin is running away from him. Colress quickly has his Beheeyem trap Zinzolin with Wonder Room. Once trapped, Colress mentions that Zinzolin and Ghetsis had a disagreement five years ago, and then asks how far he's gotten in regards to Kyurem. Characters Humans * Hugh * Whi-Two * Yuuko * Mayu * Yuki * Hugh's sister * Students * Petashi * Cheren * Roxie's father * Roxie * Lack-Two * Chorus Festival Committee * Team Plasma Grunts * Bronius * Ryoku * Colress * Zinzolin Pokémon * Foongus (Whi-Two's) * Solosis (Student's) * Darumaka (Student's) * Deino (Petashi's) * Swadloon (Student's) * Cottonee (Student's) * Pansage (Student's) * Pidove (Student's) * Ducklett (Student's) * Whirlipede (Roxie's) * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Muk (Team Plasma's) * Vibrava (Hugh's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Beheeyem (Colress's) Major Events * Cheren's class arrives at Castelia City * Hugh, Lack-Two, and Whi-Two confront Team Plasma in the Castelia Sewers. Locations * Castelia City * Prime Pier * Castelia Sewers * Cold Storage Category:B2W2 Chapter